Goodbye
by Amira Elizabeth
Summary: With all the Zutara in this section, I decided to write a story on how Aang might feel if Katara chose Zuko. Very short story. If you like Zutara, to each their own. I'm just not a fan of it. I added a second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I decided to do more little short story things. Just random ideas that coincide with my thoughts on Avatar.

* * *

**Goodbye**

"Don't forget me." She said, her smile more lovely then he had ever seen it. Of course the Avatar wasn't the recipient of that lovely smile. It was the young man standing next to her who was receiving that gift. It was his hand she squeezed.

Aang had fought the battle, won the war, the world was safe, but in the end he had lost. He had lost her. The one who had been his enemy for so long was now the one making Katara smile, making her laugh, and was the one she had given her heart to.

The young Avatar watched as the two shared a kiss, watched as they smiled at each other and basked in the glow of young love.

'_**Why didn't you choose me? After everything that had been taken from me, the fates couldn't even allow me this. Couldn't even allow for the girl I love to love me back.'**_

Aang knew it was selfish to think that way, but he didn't care. The monks had taught him many things, but never once had he been schooled in the best way to mend a broken heart. The weight of saving the world had been replaced by the weight Katara's rejection had left on his heart, soul, and mind.

He felt Katara's arms wrap around him and she hugged him tight against her. It should have felt wonderful to have her hold him close, instead it felt like thousands of little knife pricks cutting into his skin.

She smiled at him and turned away, walking up the ramp of the Fire Nation ship, Zuko's arm wrapped around her shoulders. The waterbender was ready to begin her new life, Aang thought, and that new life didn't include him.

He watched the ship pull away from the dock and for the first time in a long time, he felt tears sting his eyes. He sank to his knees on the dock, the weight and pain of her leaving him finally too much.

Alone and emotionally devastated, he wept. He wept for himself, for her, for what they had seen and been through together, for the bond they had formed which was now strained, for a love that was never meant to be.

Aang had saved the world. He had brought peace. And he still had been defeated. Defeated by something far stronger than Ozai.

The boy finally stood, glider in hand. He would disappear, not completely, but just out of sight and hiding in the shadows of humanity. He would forget her. Hopefully one day he would forget he had ever loved. And maybe, just maybe he could become whole again.

* * *

Okay, I am a total meanie to poor Aang. I totally crushed his heart in this. One of the many reasons I don't like Zutara is that if Katara did choose Zuko, Aang would be crushed and his poor little heart would completely break. The poor kid's been through so much. He needs happiness and love and until the show moves in another direction (if it ever will), Aang's happiness is Katara. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note:** Someone asked me to add another chapter, so I did.

* * *

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him.

Aang! He was there, tall and handsome, with that bright smile she had loved so much when he was a boy. She hadn't seen him in such close proximity in what seemed to be a lifetime, the last time was that day on the docks when she hugged him, ignored his sadness and his desperation to have her love him. That day when she left with Zuko, the day she had made that dreadful wrong choice.

From the ship, she had seen the boy sink to his knees. She had felt the pain radiating from him and she had stubbornly ignored it. She was in love, she had all she wanted.

Or so she thought. The love had faded into barely disguised indifference on both her and Zuko's parts and there were no children. No happiness.

Seeing Aang gave her hope for the first time in years. Watching him smile, laugh, say hello to people, his easy-going nature, how much he had changed just made her realize what a fool she had been. She wanted to run to him, to tell him how wrong she was. How much she loved him.

Finally, he was in front of her and she felt a blush spread over her cheeks. Calm gray eyes stared into her blue ones and for a moment, at least to her, time stood still. He was saying hello and smiling, gently tugging on the sleeve of the woman whose back was to them. As she turned, Katara noticed the woman was holding a toddler.

She watched as Aang looped an arm around the woman's shoulders, smiling at her and the child.

And it was then, in that cruel moment, that Katara knew.

Aang had moved on.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yeah, I was mean to Katara. But it was payback. She had it coming after "Goodbye." Yeah, I like to make her suffer for not choosing Aang.


End file.
